1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stress test apparatus for a hinge of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as notebook computer, mobile phones have hinges. The hinges of the electronic devices must pass a stress test before placed into practical application. However, after assembled, the components of an electronic device may not perform according to specification because of wear and tear in the production line. For example, a hinge, prior to assemble on an electronic device, passes all tests, however, after complete assemble of the electronic device, movement of the hinge may appear tighter or looser. Thus, the hinge, inter alia, of the electronic device needs to be tested before they are shipped to the consumers. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.